


Paging Doctor Wooseok

by shinpussy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Caretaking, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sick Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Wooseok es un médico en un hospital que solo intenta hacer su trabajo cuando de alguna manera termina con el peor paciente de la historia.Historia originalmente escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 2





	Paging Doctor Wooseok

**Author's Note:**

Wooseok no había sido médico interno por mucho tiempo antes de que llegara la temporada de gripe y parecía que toda la ciudad estaba infectada. Fue dado de alta en el centro de atención general para ayudar a los médicos mayores a manejar la afluencia de pacientes y todo iba bastante bien hasta que tuvo el peor paciente en todo el mundo.

Eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana y Wooseok acababa de tomar una taza de café terrible con un pastel que recibió de una máquina expendedora. Se dijo a sí mismo que comería un plátano al final de su turno para compensarlo. Quizás una naranja. Las únicas tres cosas que necesitaba para pasar la temporada de gripe eran café, su máscara y probablemente algo de vitamina C. Suspiró. Se comería la naranja tan pronto como terminara con su próximo paciente.

Tomó el gráfico y lo miró para no perderse ningún detalle. Tos. Estornudos. Escalofríos. Dolor de cuerpo. Diarrea. Sí. Tenía gripe.

El nombre del paciente era Cho Seungyoun. Tenían la misma edad y Wooseok se relajó. Era más fácil hablar con alguien de su edad que con un anciano que no podía creer que alguien con cara de bebé fuera médico. A las personas de su edad no les importaba su aspecto, solo querían sentirse mejor.

Abrió la puerta y se presentó de la mejor manera posible. "Buenos días, señor Cho."

El paciente estaba sentado al borde de la losa, con la cara roja e hinchada. Tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos y se estremeció bajo una manta que se había envuelto. Llevaba una bufanda y guantes a pesar de que hacía una temperatura agradable dentro del hospital y Wooseok se sintió mal por él.

"Me estoy muriendo, doctor," dijo, con la nariz tapada.

"Mhmm," dijo Wooseok, sentándose en el taburete asignado para profesionales médicos como él. "Repasemos sus síntomas primero, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien," dijo débilmente.

"¿Tos?"

Seungyoun tosió.

"Mmmmm okay, ¿qué hay de estornudos?"

Seungyoun estornudó.

"¿Escalofríos?"

"¿Tú qué crees?" Dijo temblando.

"Mhmmmm, escalofríos. ¿Dolor de cuerpo?"

Seungyoun asintió con los ojos cerrados. "Todo me duele."

"¿Y qué hay de la diarrea?"

Seungyoun abrió un ojo. "Creo que no debería haber dicho eso."

"¿Ya no tienes este síntoma?" Preguntó Wooseok.

Seungyoun apartó la vista de él. "No, todavía lo tengo."

Wooseok dejó una marca en la tabla para confirmar y preguntó si pudo haber dejado algo fuera. Seungyoun sacudió la cabeza y llegó el momento de comenzar su examen.

Primero quería revisar los pulmones del paciente, pero su suéter era demasiado grueso.

"Si no le importa, necesito poner el estetoscopio dentro de su camisa."

Seungyoun asintió débilmente y abandonó su manta. Wooseok deslizó el dispositivo hacia arriba y retrocedió.

"Está frío," se quejó Seungyoun.

"Lo siento, es solo el metal," dijo Wooseok con calma.

"No, tus manos," dijo. "¿Tienes suficiente hierro?"

"Sí," mintió Wooseok. No se suponía que el paciente supiera que su médico vivía de máquinas expendedoras y pura voluntad. "Ahora respira hondo para mí."

Seungyoun inspiró y comenzó a toser con una tos espesa y húmeda hasta que se rompió la mucosidad en los pulmones. Hizo un sonido patético.

"Tendremos que darle algo para ayudar con la mucosidad," dijo. "Ahora necesito revisar tus oídos."

Miró a través del otoscopio y descubrió que las orejas de Seungyoun estaban sorprendentemente limpias pero, como era de esperar, gozaban de buena salud.

Agarró un depresor de lengua para revisar su garganta y comenzaron las dificultades.

"Di 'ah'," instruyó.

Seungyoun sacó la lengua, pero cada vez que Wooseok presionaba, tenía arcadas. Lo intentaron varias veces, pero nunca pudo controlar completamente su garganta sin que Seungyoun casi vomitara.

"Hmm, tu reflejo nauseoso parece ser bastante sensible," observó.

"Mi reflejo nauseoso está bien," dijo Seungyoun, con la cara roja. "Es solo porque tengo náuseas."

"No mencionaste eso como un síntoma," dijo, arrojando el depresor a un contenedor y volviendo a su portapapeles.

"Lo olvidé."

"¿Olvidaste que tenías náuseas?" Preguntó Wooseok.

"Sí, debe haber sido por mi fiebre," dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Tampoco mencionaste eso."

"Oh no," dijo.

Wooseok ensanchó sus fosas nasales. "Entonces tomemos tu temperatura ahora."

Seungyoun sollozó. "Bueno."

Tenía fiebre alta y Wooseok se maldijo por no haberlo comprobado primero. Era más alta de lo que debería haber sido y Wooseok no sabía qué hacer. Pero Seungyoun no necesitaba saber eso. Wooseok notó las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se formaban en su frente, pero todavía estaba temblando.

"Vamos a ponerte algunos líquidos y medicamentos para ayudar con tus síntomas," dijo Wooseok con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Ya vuelvo."

Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente detrás de él y salió corriendo para buscar el consejo de su médico.

"Dr. Han, tengo algo con lo que necesito tu ayuda," le dijo a Seungwoo ya que estaban cerca de otras personas. Aunque Seungwoo era solo un par de años mayor que él, era algo así como un prodigio médico y había estado en el hospital durante años.

"¿Qué pasa, Wooseok?" Preguntó.

"Uno de los pacientes tiene fiebre muy alta," dijo. "Como emergencia de alta."

Seungwoo frunció el ceño y miró su carta. "Adelante, admítelo. Deberíamos tener algunas camas supletorias."

Si Wooseok pensó que había visto lo último de Cho Seungyoun, estaba terriblemente equivocado.

Desafortunadamente para él, el paciente que ciertamente estaba muriendo de una enfermedad infecciosa (no lo estaba) solo podía recordar el nombre de un médico en todo el hospital y ese era Kim Wooseok. Entonces, naturalmente, preguntaba por él. Todo el maldito tiempo.

El buscapersonas de Wooseok sonó tantas veces que temió que los otros internos se amotinaran, por lo que al segundo que sonó, se fue a la habitación de Seungyoun.

"¿Usted me llamó, señor Cho?"

Seungyoun asintió y tosió. "Mi pecho, doctor, me duele."

Wooseok le tocó el pecho con las puntas de los dedos separadas por una delgada bata de hospital. "¿Duele?"

"Supongo," dijo.

"Probablemente es un músculo tenso por toda la tos que has estado haciendo," reflexionó Wooseok. "Haré que las enfermeras agreguen medicamentos para la tos a tu régimen."

"¿Puedes dármelo tú?" Preguntó Seungyoun con tristeza.

Wooseok sacudió la cabeza. "Tengo muchos pacientes a quienes atender."

Seungyoun frunció el ceño. "Bien."

Horas después, Wooseok suspiró. Estaba exhausto y aún no había comido su plátano. Según las enfermeras, Seungyoun se negó a tomar cualquiera de sus medicamentos.

"¿Dijo por qué?" Preguntó.

"Dijo que primero quería ver a su médico," dijo la enfermera. Ella se encogió de hombros.

Wooseok suspiró. Puso su mejor cara de nuevo y entró en la habitación de Seungyoun.

"Señor, Cho, ¿por qué no está tomando su medicamento?" Preguntó, pero no pudo ocultar la irritación en su tono.

"No quiero."

Estaba acostado en su cama en una bola debajo de una fina manta con su televisor apagado. Tenía los ojos hundidos y sudaba profusamente.

"Tienes que tomar tu medicamento, o no mejorarás," dijo Wooseok. Tomó la taza de papel de las píldoras en su mano y la sacudió. Seungyoun se cubrió la cabeza con la manta.

"Señor. Cho, tengo muchos pacientes enfermos que atender," dijo suavemente. "No puedo ayudarlos si no toma su medicamento."

Seungyoun se quejó debajo de la manta. "Nadie te lo pidió."

Wooseok se frotó la sien con la mano libre, tratando de mantener un temperamento gentil, pero lo estaba haciendo imposible. "¿Podrías tomar tu medicina por favor? ¿Por mi?"

Seungyoun movió la cabeza por debajo de la manta y puso mala cara. "¿Se suponía que eso debía funcionar?"

"Valió la pena intentarlo," dijo.

Seungyoun se sentó y le quitó la taza. Tomó todas las píldoras a la vez y Wooseok le entregó una taza de agua.

"Gracias," dijo Wooseok y cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él, el sonido de la televisión regresó. Bebe gigante.

Se estaba acercando al final de su turno y todo lo que quería hacer era dejarse caer en una de las camas y dormir durante las próximas dos horas hasta que tuviera que comenzar de nuevo.

Estaba atrasado en su trabajo y los otros pasantes tuvieron que tomar el relevo y le dieron miradas desagradables. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía explicar que tenía el peor paciente de la historia y que los asistentes insistían en que respondiera cada queja que el hombre enviaba? Seungwoo seguramente estaba tratando de vengarse por algo. Esta era una forma cruel de novatadas en el lugar de trabajo y una vez que tuviera la oportunidad, se vengaría. Seungwoo pudo haber sido su amigo y su supervisor, pero esto era la guerra.

Finalmente llegó el momento de descansar después de correr todo el día entre la clínica y la habitación de Seungyoun y Wooseok estaba tan cansado que podía llorar. Entró en la sala de descanso donde estaban las literas y se arrojó sobre una litera vacía del fondo. Tan pronto como cerró los ojos, su localizador sonó y un gruñido colectivo llenó la habitación de los otros médicos dormidos.

"Soy yo," dijo. "Lo siento."

Esto no puede ser real. ¡Ya no estaba de guardia! ¡No podían esperar que volviera allí! ¿Por qué no podría otro médico revisarlo? ¡Por qué no pudieron las enfermeras! Su buscapersonas volvió a sonar y fue expulsado del área de descanso apenas capaz de ponerse el abrigo.

Su primera parada fue en la estación de enfermería.

"No estoy de guardia," dijo.

"Ah, bueno, todavía estás aquí," dijo la enfermera. "El Señor. Cho pregunta por ti."

"¿De nuevo?"

"Dijo que era urgente."

"Por supuesto que sí," suspiró.

Wooseok entró en la habitación y trató de mantener la calma.

"¿Está todo bien?"

Seungyoun se sentó. "La medicina que me diste parece estar funcionando."

Wooseok parpadeó. Si eso es todo lo que quería decirle...

"Eres un buen médico," dijo Seungyoun. "Gracias por ayudarme a mejorar."

"Ese es mi trabajo," dijo Wooseok. "Si eso es todo..."

"En realidad, me he sentido mareado," dijo.

"¿Le dijiste a las enfermeras?"

"No, lo intenté, pero tienen tanta prisa..."

Wooseok frunció el ceño. Todos estaban tan ocupados en esta época del año que podía ver cómo sería abrumador para un extraño. Una de las primeras cosas que aprendieron en la escuela de medicina entre la cantidad de huesos en la mano y cómo suturar heridas fue cómo hacer que un paciente se sintiera seguro y cuidado.

"Lo siento," dijo. "Me aseguraré de transmitir la queja."

"¡No! No, por favor no hagas eso," dijo Seungyoun. "No quiero ser una molestia."

El juego de cara de póker de Wooseok subió de nivel.

Se acercó a la cama del paciente y se palpó la frente. "Hmmm, tu fiebre ha bajado. ¿Todavía tienes náuseas?"

Sacudió la cabeza y miró a Wooseok con una expresión lamentable.

"Creo que quizás necesites comer algo," dijo. "Pero la cocina podría estar cerrada tan tarde..."

Seungyoun asintió. "Esta bien. Puedo esperar hasta la mañana."

Wooseok salió de su habitación y fue a su casillero para recoger sus cosas. Por alguna razón, ya ni siquiera se sentía molesto. Solo se sentía triste. Quizás necesitaba irse a casa y alejarse del hospital.

Cuando abrió su casillero vio su plátano encima de una pila de cuadernos y tuvo una idea. Se cambió a un par de exfoliantes limpios que no parecían cubiertos de estornudos y dejó caer el plátano en su bolsillo. Su siguiente paso fue visitar las máquinas expendedoras para recoger el resto de su comida, y luego se fue.

Golpeó la puerta de la puerta de Seungyoun. "¿Señor. Cho?"

"¿Sí?" Dijo, sentado viendo la televisión.

Wooseok entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Le entregó a Seungyoun el plátano y se desplomó en la silla del visitante. "Come."

"¿Está permitido esto?" Dijo Seungyoun, curioso.

"Probablemente no," dijo. "Simplemente no se lo digas a nadie."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Necesitas comer algo hoy," dijo. "Órdenes del médico."

Wooseok abrió su bolsa de papas fritas y comió mientras miraba el programa de comedia que Seungyoun tenía en el televisor. Seungyoun peló el plátano y lo partió en pedazos para comer.

"Gracias," dijo.

"De nada."

"¿Cuando te vas a casa?"

Wooseok suspiró. "No me iré."

Terminó sus papas fritas y las arrojó a la basura con la cáscara de plátano y esperó que nadie lo notara. Luego se dejó caer y cerró los ojos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó.

"Estoy tomando una siesta," dijo Wooseok.

"¿Aquí? ¿Por qué?"

"Es más fácil que tener que cruzar el hospital caminando si me vuelves a llamar," dijo simplemente.

Seungyoun alcanzó el panel junto a su cama y apagó las luces para que todo lo que había en la habitación fuera el brillo de la televisión. Wooseok pensó que lo escuchó murmurar algo.

"Puedes llamarme Seungyoun," dijo. Wooseok abrió los ojos que se habían ajustado lo suficiente como para poder ver a Seungyoun descansando de costado mirándolo.

"¿Hmm?"

"Estamos cerca de la misma edad ¿verdad? Es raro que me llames Sr. Cho. No me gusta."

"Está bien, Seungyoun," dijo, demasiado somnoliento para preocuparse.

"¿Puedo llamarte 'doc'?"

"Seguro."

Todo estaba en silencio otra vez y cuando Wooseok se quedó dormido, su cabeza cayó hacia adelante y lo despertó.

"¿Hey, doc?" Dijo Seungyoun, aún mirándolo, lo que Wooseok encontró más peculiar.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Tienes novio?" Preguntó.

"No," dijo Wooseok mientras volvía a asentir.

"¿Por qué no?"

"No tengo tiempo para uno," dijo.

Seungyoun rodó hacia su otro lado. "Si yo fuera tu novio no tendrías que hacer tiempo."

Los ojos de Wooseok se abrieron de golpe, completamente despierto de su corazón saltando un latido de la manera más peculiar. Probablemente fue porque era la primera vez que un paciente había coqueteado con él. Bueno, no era la primera vez porque era bastante bonito, pero ciertamente se sentía así.

Horas después, la puerta se abrió y entró una enfermera que no había visto antes. Ella lo miró con recelo y él hizo un movimiento de silencio con el dedo en la boca. Seguramente presentaría una queja a alguien y francamente no le importaba. Si ella tuviera que caminar tanto como él ese día porque las otras enfermeras y médicos no podían manejar a un paciente, también habría dormido en su habitación.

Llegó la mañana y Wooseok se despertó para comenzar su día. Estaba exhausto y le dolía todo el cuerpo por dormir en una silla, pero no había recibido una sola llamada en toda la noche.

Mientras se levantaba para irse, Seungyoun tocó el botón de las luces y se cubrió la cabeza con la manta.

"Gracias," dijo Wooseok.

"Gracias por quedarte conmigo."

Y fue entonces cuando Wooseok notó que Seungyoun no había tenido un solo visitante desde que fue admitido. Nadie se quedó junto a su cama y nadie lo acompañó a la clínica cuando llegó por primera vez. Era solo Seungyoun y su manta.

"De nada," dijo. "Permíteme hacerte un chequeo rápido antes de irme ya que estoy aquí."

Seungyoun se sentó en la cama. Su bata de hospital colgaba de su hombro y apenas estaba mentalmente allí. Wooseok trató de no sonreír.

"Está bien, bueno, tu color ha vuelto," observó Wooseok. "Tosiste la mayor parte de la noche, pero eso podría durar unos días más. Te mantendremos en la medicina para la tos."

Wooseok le llevó la mano a la frente y las mejillas. Su piel era suave y no estaba cubierta de sudor esa vez. Era cálido como se suponía que debía ser. "Tu fiebre parece haber desaparecido. ¿Sigues teniendo problemas estomacales?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Tengo hambre, eso es todo."

Wooseok sonrió. "Le diré a las enfermeras que te den algo suave para el desayuno. Creo que hoy podemos darte de alta."

"¿Tan pronto?" Dijo, casi decepcionado.

"¡Mhm! Volverás a la normalidad en poco tiempo."

Al día siguiente, Wooseok volvió a su rutina normal. Estaba entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones de los pacientes mientras hacía sus rondas y luego completó sus horas clínicas sin ningún tipo de problema. Estaba cansado, pero esa era la vida de un médico interno. Esa era su vida. Cuidaba a las personas y las hacía sentir mejor. Incluso cuando eran lo peor.

Alrededor del mediodía su estómago retumbó. Su confiable máquina expendedora y su combo de café lo llamaron, ¿y quién era él para ignorarlos?

Cuando regresó a los casilleros para agarrar su billetera, Seungwoo lo detuvo.

"Alguien te dejó algo," dijo. "Deberías ir a buscarlo y esconderlo en tus casilleros antes de que todos se pongan celosos."

Wooseok quería preguntarle a qué se refería, pero Seungwoo ya se estaba alejando con su paso molesto de piernas largas. No pienses que lo he olvidado.

Esperándolo en el lugar donde se reunían la mayoría de los médicos, algo así como un campamento base médico, había un gran jarrón con flores. Era una variedad de plantas de diferentes tonos de azules y púrpuras, y adjuntaba una tarjeta dirigida a él. Se sonrojó, avergonzado por todas las miradas que estaba recibiendo y tomó el jarrón donde nadie podía mirarlo. Le había dicho a su madre varias veces que no le enviara cosas al trabajo porque odiaba ese tipo de atención y estaba seguro de que no era su cumpleaños.

Se sentó y abrió la tarjeta. Se adjuntaba una tarjeta de regalo a una tienda de bocadillos a una cuadra del hospital y un mensaje del remitente.

Doc,

No se salte las comidas y ya no viva de las máquinas expendedoras. Gracias por dedicarme tiempo cuando no fue necesario. Lamento haber sido tan mal paciente. Envía un mensaje de texto al número en la parte inferior en cualquier momento del día o de la noche y te traeré comida de verdad.

Cho Seungyoun

PD: gracias por el plátano


End file.
